Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Watch Me Rise
Watch Me Rise is the 24th episode of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions (Main Earth) ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Secret Warriors (Rising Earth) ** Quake / Daisy Johnson ** Ironheart / Riri Williams ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen "Allene" Green *** Tippy-Toe ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy (also a member of the Mary Janes) ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Patriot / Shaun Lucas ** Ms. America Chavez ** Lockjaw Supporting Characters * Max Modell (Main Earth) * Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson (Main Earth) * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (Main Earth) * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (Rising Earth) Antagonists * Oscorp (Main Earth) ** Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * A.I.M. (Main Earth) ** Scientist Supreme / Andrew Fortson (first appearance) ** Technovore (single appearance; destruction) ** Monica Rappaccini (mentioned only) * Hala the Accuser (Rising Earth) * Hala the Accuser (Main Earth) (first appearance) Other Characters * Thor (Main Earth) * The Mary Janes (Rising Earth) ** Em Jay Watson ** Glory Grant (cameo) ** Betty Brant (cameo) * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (Rising Earth) (mentioned only) Plot In Oscorp, Doctor Octopus is making some experiments with the Tesseract (which he stole from S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier) and the Aether, an ancient Dark Elf weapon containing the Reality Stone, while under Norman Osborn's supervision until the facility is raided by A.I.M. agents led by their new Scientist SupremeFortson was chosen to replace Monica Rappaccini as Scientist Supreme following the events of ''City of Heroes'', and with Spider-Man and Ant-Girl preparing to ambush both sides by surprise. At the same time in another reality, the Secret Warriors (Quake, Ghost Spider, Squirrel Girl, Ms. Marvel, Inferno, Patriot, Ironheart, America Chavez and Lockjaw) are battling against Hala the Accuser, who was at the time preparing the Super-Collider, a Kree particle accelerator programmed to access parallel earths. At the same time Quake and Inferno attempt to destroy the machine, Harry Osborn attempts to use the Tesseract and the Aether as batteries for an unfinished Oscorp weapon to try to dispose of the A.I.M. agents. Both actions suddenly cause the Oscorp weapon to interface with Hala's Super-Collider, causing the Secret Warriors and Hala to be accidentally teleported into Spider-Man's reality, on which they end up surrounded by A.I.M. agents. Spider-Man and Ant-Girl call the Champions, who arrive in time to reinforce the Secret Warriors, fending off the A.I.M. agents and retrieving the Tesseract and Aether in the middle of the mayhem before returning to their headquarters. Hala also escapes and begins formulating a plan to obtain Earth's technology and use it to bring the inhabitants of her dimension to their knees. As Brawn and Ironheart begin creating a more stable dimensional device with help from Dr. Phillip Watson and using the Tesseract and Aether as batteries, Spider-Man and Quake discuss about ideas to stop Scientist Supreme, who is still after Osborn's researches, and Hala. Overhearing news of Hala attacking an Stark Industries facility, Spider-Man, Tigra, Quake, the Ms. Marvels and the Infernos rush there to confront Hala and Doctor Octopus; both seeking the Neuro Cortex stored in one of the computers. After a brief fight, Doctor Octopus is attacked by A.I.M. scientists' lattest creation called Technovore, a android parasite which soon possesses Doctor Octopus' bionic arms and takes over his mind. Technovore soon attacks both Hala, who is subdued and driven away, and the young heroes, who slow him down long enough for Ant-Girl to sneak in there and retrieve the flash drive contaning the Neuro Cortex. The young heroes defeat and avoid Technovore, who is summoned back by Scientist Supreme for other plans. Elsewhere, Hala confronts Osborn in Oscorp and offers a truce; she will help him retrieve his stolen devices in exchange of the resources she needs to return to her dimension. Osborn accepts and Hala leads Oscorp's Vulture Force on a hunt to retrieve Octavius and eliminate Scientist Supreme. Spider-Man and the team are soon meet with Captain Marvel, who suggests them to finish their device in a more diiferent, safer place in case the machine could level their headquarters if activated. The Champions and Secret Warriors take their device to the wreckage of Athena Industries' destroyed facilityfollowing the events of previous episodes and prepare to activate it. But before they can, they are ambushed by Hala and the Vulture Force as well as by Technovore and a fight issues. Also entering the fight is Hala the Accuser from the Champions' own reality, who mistakes both her displaced counterpart and the young heroes as Skrulls and attacks them. As both Halas fight each other, the Champions and the Secret Warriors hold their own against the Vulture Force and Technovore, who (against Scientist Supreme's orders) soon takes control of the Vulture Force using Octavius' technology. Scientist Supreme arrives and attempts to call Technovore off, but Technovore (now a independent life form which no longer takes orders from its masters) declines and begins absorbing the A.I.M. agents' weapons as well. Joined by Captain Marvel, the Champions and Secret Warriors soon formulate devine strateges to end the chaotic fight with the Captain Marvel from the Secret Warriors' universe also arriving via her own dimension-travelling devices. While others hold Technovore off and Captain Marvel and her counterpart battle the two Halas, Spider-Man and Quake use Ant-Girl's Pym Particle discs and shrink themselves into Technovore's core and mess with its functions, causing Technovore to absorb itself to the point it self-destructs, freeing Octavius and the Vulture Force from its control. With the battle over, Spider-Man activates the dimensional teleporter, allowing the Secret Warriors and their Captain Marvel to leave back home with their Hala before Thor arrives to retrieve the Tesseract and Aether for safe-keeping. Back in Oscorp, Norman scolds Octavius for his failures before he notices Harry had collected data of Hala's plans for the Super-Collider, leaving Norman impressed and deciding to graduate his son by presenting him a new special armor with improvised versions of his inventions. Meanwhile, Captain Marvel voices her impressions of Spider-Man and his team's performance before leaving with Hala on her custody as Spider-Man and his friends watch the alternate Gwen's show with the Mary Janes on their computer. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (Main Earth), Em Jay Watson (Rising Earth) * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy (both Main and Rising Earth) * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (both Main and Rising Earth) * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz (both Main and Rising Earth) * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Chloe Bennet as Quake / Daisy Johnson * Sofia Wylie as Ironheart / Riri Williams * as Squirrel Girl / Doreen "Allene" Green * Kamil McFadden as Patriot / Rayshaun Lucas * as America Chavez * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (both Main and Rising Earth) * Travis Willingham as Thor, Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell, Scientist Supreme / Andrew Fortson, Technovore * Ming-Na Wen as Hala the Accuser (both Main and Rising Earth) * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn Notes * The episode is entitled after a song by Mikky Ekko. References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:Marvel Rising Category:Crossover episodes